Stronger Than I'll Ever Be
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Rossi and the team head out to South Dakota for a two week vacation on his 2nd ex wife's Andrea's, ranch, they go there expecting relaxation but that's probably the last thing they'll get. Reid finds romance and the team finds a surprise case on their vacation. And is there still sparks between Rossi and Andrea? Maybe some rekindling? Sucky summary but take a look!


Stronger Than I'll Ever Be

Chapter One "The Ranch"

David Rossi Pov

Tuesday June 30th, 10am

"So this is your second ex-wife correct?" Emily asked as we all sat on the plane on our way to South Dakota. The team and I had been invited to my second ex-wife's ranch out in South Dakota for two weeks vacation time, even Garcia was coming.

"Yes, her name is Andrea." I answered, taking a drink of my coffee.

"And it's not weird between you two?" Garcia said.

"Not at all, we just went our separate ways, I mean her daughter, Roslyn, is my Goddaughter."

"How old is Roslyn now?" Aaron was the only one who had met Andrea and Rosalind before.

"She'll be twenty on the tenth, she's starting her third year of college." I told him. "She's majoring in Criminal Justice and her minor is Business Management." I said with a smile.

"Taking after ole Rossi huh?" Morgan smiled.

"I guess you could say that."

That was the end of our conversation since the plane started to land. We all grabbed our luggage and got in our rented SUV to head to the ranch. I couldn't wait for some relaxation after all our cases.

…...

Reid POV-11am

Rossi pulled up by a beautiful large log cabin. Only it was very much bigger than the usual log cabin, it had a wrap around porch leading to a deck, a two car garage and steps leading up to the front door. "We're here. Moonlight Ranch."

We all got out and Rossi led the way up the steps. Before he could even knock a woman opened the door with a smile. "Dave!" The woman, I assumed to be Andrea, hugged Rossi. She looked to be Native American and had long black hair with tanned skin, brown eyes, about five four, athletic.

"Andrea, how are you?" Rossi smiled as they let go of each other.

"Good, good. Even better now that you're here, I see the whole team came." Andrea turned to face us all. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Andrea Williams, this is my ranch."

"This is Jennifer Jureau more commonly known as JJ, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia and of course you know Aaron Hotchner." Rossi introduced us all.

"Well come on in everyone." Andrea stepped back to let us all in. "I prepared an early lunch so I hope you're all hungry."

"I'm starving." Rossi replied. "And as I remember you were an amazing cook."

She smiled at Rossi. "Still am."

"Where's Roslyn?" Hotch asked as Andrea motioned for us to sit down at the table.

"Ah, she's out riding, checking the herd with my foreman and a few hands. I stayed behind because I knew you'd be in." Andrea answered. She sat down next to Hotch. "Where's Jack?"

Hotch smiled. "Jack is at his Aunt's right now, he decided he didn't want to come."

"Oh, he must be having fun." She smiled and turned to JJ. "David tells me you're married and have a little boy?"

JJ smiled. "Yes, my husband Will and son Henry are at home. But they plan to come out next week, Will couldn't get this week off and Henry has camp this week but they'll be out later."

"That's great, I can't wait to meet them too." Andrea stood up. "Would any of you like anything to eat?"

"I could use some food, I'm starving. I skipped breakfast this morning." Morgan rubbed his stomach.

"Well maybe if you'd wake up on time, you wouldn't have to skip breakfast." Emily teased him. Morgan shoved her shoulder playfully.

"You know he'll never wake up on time, Emily. He's too lazy." I joined in with her teasing. Morgan turned to glare at me. Before we could continue, we heard a door close.

"Andrea?" We heard a male voice call out.

"In the kitchen, Joey." A young guy walked into the kitchen. He wore jeans, boots, a short sleeved plain white shirt that had dirt on it. He had short, spiky blonde hair and green eyes, was maybe 5'10 or so and had a skinny build.

"Hey Joey, you guys just got back in time for a late breakfast." Andrea smiled at him.

"I'm glad." He gave her a big grin. "Boss, we did have a slight problem with the herd though."

"What was that?" Andrea asked, with a look of concern.

"There were two or three cattle missing. Roslyn, John and I checked the woods and near the lake but they were nowhere to be found. There were no tire tracks or ATV tracks either." Joey answered.

"Hmm, we'll have to keep an eye on the herd, maybe move them down closer to the ranch." Andrea sighed. "Go ahead and get John and Roslyn to come on up to the house for breakfast."

Joey left to go get them as Andrea said. Rossi turned to her. "Do you think it could be rustler's?"

"I would think if it was, there would be more cattle missing and there would be some kind of tracks unless they took them by horseback which is possible. But why would they only steal two or three cattle?"

"Maybe they don't want you to realize that you have cattle missing and they're slowly stealing all your cattle?" JJ suggested.

"Could be." Andrea agreed. "Well we'll just move the cattle down closer to the ranch a little earlier than planned just to be safe. We can't afford to lose a lot of cattle."

"Have you had your cattle stolen before?" I asked, curious. I had never really been on a farm or known about farm life.

"Most of the ranchers around here have at least once. We've been lucky enough for it to only happen once." Andrea answered. We heard the door open and close along with three voices.

Joey walked back in with two other people. Another man walked in, he also had blonde hair but it was closer to a buzz cut, he had blue eyes, was about 6'1 and had a wiry, muscly build.

Then she walked in. She had raven black hair that fell a little bit past her shoulders, it was completely straight and shiny. She had tan skin, like Andrea, she was on the shorter side maybe 5'2, she was on the skinnier side too like she needed to gain a little weight yet you could tell she was strong probably from her farm life. But she was beautiful.

I watched as she threw her arms around Rossi and smiled. They were obviously close, next she hugged Hotch and then Rossi started introducing us again.

Her brown eyes met mine when she grabbed my hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Uncle David." Her hand was warm in mine. I looked at her but couldn't find words.

"Reid?" Morgan slapped my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Sorry. Was thinking about something." I shook her hand and smiled at her. "I hope all he's told you has been good."

"It has." She grinned back at me and then sat down next to Rossi and her mother. This trip just got a whole lot more interesting.

…...

Roslyn POV

John and I were talking in the barn as we put the horses away when Joey told us to come up to the house for breakfast.

"Mr. Rossi and his team are here." Joey sounded kind of excited as he said this.

I laughed at him. "Excited to meet FBI agents Joey?"

"Well I mean it's not everyday I meet FBI agents, Roslyn." Joey said, a bit defensive.

I just shook my head as I opened the door to the house. Once I was in I almost ran to the kitchen, I was so excited to see Uncle David, as I called him, again. Plus it would be great to finally meet the people he talked about so much.

I walked straight to Uncle David and threw my arms around him. It had been at least two years since I saw him, next I hugged Aaron, I had met him the last time Uncle David had came. Then he introduced his team. Derek Morgan, JJ, Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid.

Derek and Spencer were both really cute. Derek had caramel skin, had a small mustache and a small beard, was maybe six feet or so, definitely fit, brown eyes, a little bit of black hair on his head. Spencer was halfway between pale and tan, maybe five ten/five eleven, what I would call lanky, brown eyes, messy short medium dark brown hair that kind of curled(His hair in season 6).

Emily had black hair that went to her shoulders, was about five five, brown eyes, average weight. JJ had blonde hair that went to the middle of her back with blue eyes and was the same height and weight as Emily. Garcia as she asked me to call her had light blonde hair that went to her shoulders, she was a little more than average, hazel eyes and she seemed to have an interesting way of dressing but I loved it.

I sat down next to Uncle David and my mom. Uncle David started asking me about how my classes were going as my mom put food on the table. "They're going really well, I started a couple new ones. Like Psychology which is actually awesome, of course all my criminal justice classes, my business management classes, I'm taking an Italian language class and a few behavioral classes too. Oh and I'm taking some Native American culture classes."

"I think she's taking too much after you." Mom teased Uncle David. "I'm worried."

I shook my head. "What's wrong with taking after me?" Uncle David pretended to be offended.

"I'm not sure I could make the FBI." I rolled my eyes.

Aaron looked at me. "I think you could if you wanted."

I felt pleasantly surprised. "You think so?"

"Sure, you're smart, determined, I think you could get in." Aaron answered.

"Well thank you Aaron." I smiled widely. "I'll keep that in mind for after college."

"Oh do I sense a future new team member?" Emily raised her eyebrows at me.

"I don't know about that." I laughed lightly. "I'm still undecided as to what exactly what I want to do."

"There's plenty of things to do in the criminal justice field so you have a lot of options." Spencer spoke up.

"Yeah that's the problem." I told him. "There's too many options."

"I'm sure with time you'll figure it out."Uncle David patted my knee.

…...

Hotch POV

After breakfast Roslyn and Andrea showed us the horses and the cows that were down by the barns. I noticed Reid was watching Roslyn as she gave attention to one of the horses and talked to Morgan. Emily bumped my shoulder and raised her eyebrows at me.

I smiled what my team calls one of my rare smiles and just shook my head. I knew what we were both thinking but Emily spoke it. "He thinks she's pretty. Look at him watching her."

I nodded. "Think he'll do anything about it before we leave?"

"Eh, Reid isn't too smart in that department. We might have to ask and push him." Emily answered. I agreed with that.

"We should probably let you guys get settled in your cabin, which is right over there." Andrea pointed out a medium sized cabin a little bit away from their house. "It has four bedrooms, so Dave's gonna stay in the house with us the rest of you will have to share, but Dave said you would be okay with that."

"I'm not bunking with him." Morgan pointed at Reid and we all chuckled as Reid just looked at Morgan.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"You're a crazy sleeper." Morgan teased him.

"I call dibs on Mr. Sexy over here." Garcia spoke up. I saw Roslyn smile at that.

"Well of course I'll be bunking with Will and Henry." JJ said.

"Well I guess it's Reid and I, then Emily gets a room to herself." I said.

"Yes!" Emily did a little victory dance and we all laughed.

"Let me help you with your bags." Andrea walked with us towards our SUV.

…...

Reid POV

I threw my duffel bag down on one of the full size beds the spacious room held. I was by the window, Hotch was closest to the door.

"It's a really beautiful ranch." I said to Hotch as I unzipped my bag and got out a change of clothes. I figured I should probably put on some jeans and maybe a t-shirt.

"It is, Haley and I loved it when we came." Hotch was silent for a moment and I knew he was thinking of her. I knew he still missed her everyday.

"Rossi's Goddaughter seems really nice." I said after I had changed in the bathroom.

"She is a nice girl. Like I said to her, she's smart and determined, she'll succeed in whatever she chooses to do." Hotch didn't compliment people to much so it was a big thing. "Pretty too, don't you think?"

I turned to look at him. "A little young for you don't you think?"

Hotch gave me a look. "I don't think of her like that. I was asking you."

I turned suspicious. "She's pretty, I admit." I watched him for a minute. "Are you trying to hook me up with her?"

Hotch laughed. "I was just asking you a question Reid. You're looking into it too much."

"Okay." I let the subject drop. Hotch went into the bathroom to change into some casual clothes and I heard a knock at the door. It was JJ.

"Hey JJ." I greeted her. JJ was like my best friend.

"Beautiful place." She commented as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, it's really nice."

"It must make them feel so proud, running and operating this." JJ looked out the window.

"From what I've read, ranchers do have a great sense of pride over their ranch. I mean it's their land and animals and even when it's not thriving it's theirs." I looked out the window with her. She seemed a little sad. "Missing Henry and Will?"

She smiled at me. "Yes, I know they'll be here next week but it's hard to go without my two boys." She bumped her shoulder into mine. "You can always read me."

"Well you're my best friend, of course I can." I hugged her with one arm. "Plus, we're behavioral analysts, it's what we do."

"Well once everyone is all settled in, Rossi asked us to come up to the main house."

"I'll tell Hotch when he comes out." I told her and she left. I sat on the bed and just looked out the window.

…...

Roslyn POV-2pm

I walked with Uncle David back up to the house and helped Mom clean up the kitchen as Uncle David and her talked. After awhile I went into the living room and turned on the TV, in an hour or two I would have to go back outside and hay the cows and the horses that we turn out at night.

I must have drifted off because I was woke up by Mom shaking my shoulder. "Hey sleepy, come get some coffee before you have to go out and tend to the stock."

I stretched when I got up. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours." Mom answered, sounding amused.

"Oh crap." I ran my hands over my face. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You have to start going to bed earlier."

"I know, it's just it's summer and I want to stay up late but then I regret it in the morning." I walked into the kitchen with her. Uncle David and John were sitting at the counter and it looked like they had coffee in their hands.

I went over to the coffeemaker and poured myself a big cup, then put lots of sugar and creamer in it. I leaned on the counter and took a sip. Mmm, coffee is one of the most wonderful things ever.

I turned to Uncle David and John. "So I guess I know why you never bring your team out with you, Uncle David."

Uncle David looked amused. "Why is that Roslyn?"

"'Cause you have a team of cute men." I grinned at him. "Derek and Spencer are very cute. Spencer has got that cute nerd thing going on. Even Aaron is kind of cute."

Uncle David cleared his throat and nodded behind me. I turned around slowly and there was Uncle David's team, standing there. All of them except Spencer(who looked embarrassed)trying to hold back their laughter. I turned away from them and grabbed my cup of coffee off the counter.

"Well, it's time to feed. I'm gonna go now." I had to stop myself from running out as I left the house. So embarrassing..I thought as I walked down to the barn. Jeez, did they have to come up exactly when I said that?

…...

JJ POV

I smiled as we walked back up to the main house to meet up with Rossi. Watching Spence was so funny, he acted so weird when he thought a girl was pretty. Obviously he thought that about Roslyn, Andrea's daughter.

We entered the back door by the kitchen and walked in to hear Rossi and Roslyn talking about the team.

"So I guess I know why you never bring your team out with you, Uncle David." I heard Roslyn say. Rossi noticed us and he looked amused.

"Why is that Roslyn?"

"Cause you have a team of cute men." It sounded like she was grinning. Oh God she must not know we're here. "Derek and Spencer are very cute. Spencer has got that cute nerd thing going on. Even Aaron is kind of cute."

Rossi cleared his throat and nodded towards us. She turned slowly around and her face was full of embarrassment and shock. I felt bad for her but I couldn't help feeling like I wanted to laugh, I knew everyone else was trying to hold back there laughter except for Spence, who looked embarrassed as well.

She turned back around and grabbed her cup. "Well it's time to feed. I'm gonna go now." It looked as if it took all she had not to run out. Once she left, pretty much everyone, even her mom started laughing.

"Oh poor girl. Didn't even know you all were there." Rossi chuckled. "But hey, Reid, you have the whole cute nerd thing going on."

Reid blushed so hard. "Oh come on, Kid. Take it as a compliment. I am, I mean a twenty year old girl thinks I'm cute. What about you Hotch, you taking that as a compliment?" Morgan smiled.

"Definitely." Hotch patted Reid's back. "But don't worry you're not the only embarrassed one on the ranch."

"She probably won't come back up for a long time." Andrea commented. "She'll find an excuse to avoid you guys for a little while now."

Poor girl. I thought to myself. She wasn't going to be able to live this one down anytime soon.

…...

Friday, July 3rd, 10am Roslyn POV

I put my horse, Belle, in her stall and after grabbing John and Joey, headed up to the house for breakfast. When I got in the house, I stepped into the washroom by the kitchen, washed my hands and face. I walked out and saw everyone at the table already. I felt a small blush when I thought about the other day when I had said the men on Uncle David's team were cute.

No one had really mentioned it since then thank God but I caught amused glances from pretty much everyone except Spencer. I had the feeling, he was embarrassed as me and wouldn't tease me about my remark.

"Good morning everyone." I sat next to Garcia, who was becoming one of my new friends. I loved her style and her personality. I was getting to know everyone on the team better and I knew why Uncle David talked about them so much.

We passed around the food and talked a little about tomorrow's July fourth celebration. I couldn't wait to see everyone.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Mom asked me a question. "So Roslyn you're taking everyone on the trail ride the day after tomorrow right?"

"Yep, as long as everyone still wants to go." Everyone had thought it was a fun idea when we suggested it the other day and since my mom would be at a meeting with a potential buyer and seller in a town a few hours away for a day, I was in charge. Well John and I.

"I think everyone is still in agreement." Emily smiled.

"That's great because on our way back John, Joey and I can also give you guys the cowboy experience, we have still a few cattle to bring down closer to the ranch so you guys can be cow herders." I winked at them. I noticed Spencer looked nervous. "Something wrong Spencer?"

"I've never rode a horse before, just feeling a bit nervous." He answered.

"Well don't worry we'll put you on a safe horse." John spoke up. "I wouldn't put you on a horse I didn't trust."

Spencer just nodded. We finished breakfast just having small talk and I helped my mom put the dishes in the dishwasher. Now we were supposed to show the team the horses they would be riding on Sunday.

As we walked down to the barn Spencer walked next to me, I thought maybe this would be a good time to apologize in case I had offended him with my nerd statement.

"Look about the other day what I said-" I started but he stopped me.

"I know you're embarrassed and you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Spencer said to me.

"Well I just didn't know if I had offended you with the nerd statement or anything. I meant it in a good way, not bad." I looked down and really hoped I hadn't offended him at all.

"You didn't. I am kind of nerdy." I looked up to see a small grin on his face. "And I mean you did say _cute_ nerd so I don't think I could really be offended."

I blushed deep red. "Good. Just wanted to make sure, I'd hate to offend you at all."

"Well you didn't so don't worry about it." He touched my shoulder briefly as we entered the barn. I just grinned at him and caught up with my mom as she called for me.

We showed the team the horses they would be riding and as we left the barn and headed up t the house, I saw Melody, John's wife, coming towards us. She was moving kind of slow because she was eight months pregnant with their first child, they were both so excited.

"Wait up for the slow preggo lady." She called out, sounding a little breathless. I met her halfway and put my arm in hers to help her a little bit. "Thank Roslyn."

"No problem." I gently touched her belly. "How's the baby?"

"Oh he/she is kicking up a storm today. I think I'm going to have bruises." She laughed.

"Boy or girl?" JJ asked as we rejoined the group.

"Surprise. We didn't want to know." Melody answered as she looked down at her slightly large bump.

"Oh it isn't driving you crazy?" JJ asked. "With my son, Henry, I had to find out."

"It is but I tried finding out after that but the baby is always hiding his/her parts so I couldn't find out anyways." Melody sighed.

They started talking about baby things and I looked towards the ranch gates which were opening. Someone was here. I noticed a familiar black truck pulling up and couldn't help the grin that was on my face.

It stopped by the house and a man got out. He turned around, smiled at me and then started walking fast my way. "Jesse!" I yelled out and started running towards him. I almost tackled him as I reached him.

"Hey there Ro." Jesse always called me Ro, short for Roslyn of course. "Missed me much?"

"I've missed you so much." I said, taking in his familiar smell. He always smelled like leather(saddles, etc), his axe deodorant and peppermints, which he always had on him. For him and the horses. Jesse was my best friend, had been since we were little, he was also my ex boyfriend. We were better as friends than a couple and that was fine with us, it just took us about three to four years to figure it out.

"Me too." Jesse gave me a kiss on my cheek as he put me down and put his arm around my shoulders. "Tell me again why did I decide to go to a college that's far away from you?"

"Cause they gave you a full ride scholarship? And it's a great college." I smiled.

"Oh that's right." Everyone had reached us by now and we turned to face them. John was the first to greet Jesse.

"Hey Jesse, it's great to see you again." John hugged him.

"You too, John." Jesse glanced at me. "It's been way too long since I've been home."

"You were just home Easter." I pointed out as my mother hugged and kissed him.

"As I said, way too long." Jesse grinned at me. The one that used to make me crazy when we were dating. Now it just made me smile.

I introduced Uncle David and Aaron again, then the whole team. "And this is Jesse, our neighbor also my best friend."

"Nice to meet you all." He said to them. "Good to see you again Dave, Aaron."

"You too, Jesse. How's college going for you?" Uncle David asked.

"Good, playing football and keeping my grades up."

"Keep them up." David said to him, mock sternly.

"I will Sir." He smiled at David. "Wouldn't want the FBI after me.."

"No you already get in enough trouble with the local law enforcement. Don't need the FBI after you." I muttered under my breath. Jesse was a little hellion, had a temper sometimes and sometimes didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"What was that Ro?" Jesse raised his eyebrows at me.

I smiled sweetly. "Nothing."

"Mmm hmm, sure." Jesse gave me a little shove. "Brat."

I glared at him, he just chuckled. I turned and headed towards the house. "So what are you doing tonight, Roslyn? There's talk of a party over at the Hansen's place."

"I don't know but I remember the last time you took me to a party." I gave him a look.

"Okay so it got a little crazy...but it could be fun. Plus probably all you've been doing since you school has been out is working with the horses and cows." Jesse opened the front door for me.

I frowned. "So what if that's all I've been doing?"

"Well nothing if you like being boring..." Jesse teased me as he plopped down on the couch.

"If you two go to the party and if there's drinking, I expect you to be responsible and not drive." Mom said as she went into the kitchen with David, Aaron, John, Melody, JJ. Emily, Derek, Spencer, Garcia and Joey sat in the living room with us.

"I don't drink, you know that Mom." I called out to her. Not since my freshman year in college...

"Party, hmm?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Yeah, over at a neighbor's ranch, you wanna come?" Jesse replied.

"I'm in for some fun." Derek looked over at Garcia. "You in baby girl?"

"I'm in. I'm on vacation and I'm up for a party." Garcia winked at me.

"What about you Spencer?" I looked at him sitting there. He had a blank look on his face but then he looked over at me.

"I don't know, I'm not much into partying or drinking." Spencer was hesitant.

"Well I'm not either, I'm not gonna drink. I'll be the DD and you can hang out with me, while everyone else parties. Come on it'll be fun." I said, trying to convince him to come.

"Okay..I'll come but only cause you asked me to." Spencer smiled at me, I gave him a grin back.

"Great! This will be so fun!" I couldn't wait for tonight! It would definitely be interesting with three FBI agents there...

…...

A/N: Hi readers! This is my first Criminal Minds Fanfic, so if it's bad, I'm sorry! I tried to keep characters original but they're probably a little OOC. But this idea has been in my head for awhile and I finally finished the chapter after weeks of trying to decide how to. So I hope you enjoyed, I know it's different but I'm hoping someone's interested in it! I'll try to update asap! Thanks for reading! R&R!

QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


End file.
